


Be there for you

by SLHades



Category: Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: Español, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romantico, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 00:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15739971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLHades/pseuds/SLHades
Summary: Sin importar la hora, él siempre respondía. Su problema, es que aún le cuesta lidiar con sentimientos tan cálidos y tan nuevos... pero por él, era capaz de afrontarlos aun sin conocerlos.





	Be there for you

Su mano temblaba ligeramente con el pokegear en ella. Observaba la pequeña pantalla con aquel nombre seleccionado, ansioso por presionar el botón, pero un cierto miedo se lo evitaba. Temía que si lo hacía, él no volviera a contestarle nunca más. Y eso era algo que no podría soportar, ya que llevaba meses sin verlo y escuchar su voz era su único consuelo y si lo arruinaba...

Click.

-... mierda – dijo instintivamente. Su piel se volvió más pálida en segundos y sus pupilas se habían contraído. Debía presionar el botón de cortar la llamada antes de que contestaran, pero sus manos, de la pura impresión por lo que había hecho inconscientemente, no se movían, es más, no lograba reaccionar para nada.

\- ¿Hola? – escuchó de pronto. Estaba seguro de que había mandado todo al mismísimo caño.

\- ah, hola! – se apresuró a responder – ahm, lindo día ¿no?

\- son las cinco de la mañana, Gold – precisamente el motivo de su mano temblante y de su consecuente palidez - ¿estás bien? No sueles llamar a esta hora.

\- Sí, sí, estoy bien... ¿Y tú? Contestaste más rápido de lo que pensé ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora?

\- huh... nada, solo revisaba unas cosas - ¿Acaso... escuchó algo de nerviosismo en su voz? - entonces ¿qué necesitas?

\- verte, para empezar.

\- te recuerdo la hora, no puedo viajar ahora mismo a New Bark Town, además estoy ocupado.

Sí, claro, pensó. Siempre que le preguntaba, Silver estaba ocupado ¿en qué? Quizás solo Arceus lo sabe. Aun así, sin importar la hora, él siempre respondía y esto llamaba poderosamente la atención de Gold.

\- lo sé, solo bromeo. Lo cierto es que no puedo dormir... y me acordé de ti.

\- ni creas que voy a cantarte una canción de cuna por el pokegear – Gold rió con ganas cuando escuchó aquello.

\- no se me había ocurrido, tendré que pedírtelo algún día. ¿Y qué revisas?

-... cosas.

\- ¿Te molesto?

\- ...no – Gold sonrió.

La conversación entre ambos entrenadores duró una media hora más, hasta que el de ojos dorados se quedó dormido sin darse cuenta. Él nunca lo supo, pero Silver al darse cuenta le deseó buenas noches en vez de simplemente cortar de buenas a primeras.

Aquella noche, Gold la había pasado solo en su casa, puesto que su madre había ido a Cherrygrove city a visitar a una amiga. En la tarde, cuando abrió la puerta, agradeció internamente haberse despedido de ella con un "te quiero, má, que te vaya bien".

-... lamento informarle que su madre falleció en un accidente...

El oficial siguió hablando, pero tras esas palabras, Gold no escuchaba nada más. Gracias al apoyo y ayuda del profesor Elm, Red y Green, consiguió arreglar todos los asuntos para el velorio y el entierro. En todo momento tuvo en sus manos su pokegear, con aquel nombre seleccionado, sin atreverse a tocar el botón. Quiero verlo, se repetía, pero no conseguía el valor suficiente para llamarlo.

El día del funeral, mientras él seguía ahí parado frente a la lápida, el sol caía por el horizonte, dando paso al atardecer. El viento soplaba y sin esperárselo para nada, su pokegear sonó. Sorprendido, pero sin poder quitarse la parsimonia, contestó.

\- luces terrible ¿sabes? – Reconoció al instante aquella voz, sorprendiéndose aun más – tanto negro no te viene.

Y no solo reconoció la voz, sino que además la escuchaba como si él estuviera ahí mismo. Con el latente pensamiento de que se estaba volviendo loco debido a la desesperación, se dio la vuelta. Y ahí estaba. Su rojo cabello, más largo desde la última vez, se confundía con los colores del cielo de aquella hora. Vestía de negro, un Montgomery con un cuello aterciopelado, para ser más específicos.

-... ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- dijiste que necesitabas verme.

Gold quería responderle como siempre hacía, con intenciones de hacerlo enfadar, porque cuando lo conseguía, Silver no podía verse más adorable. Pero en aquellos momentos podía ver la preocupación en los ojos plateados del otro. Silver lo observó. Sabía que el pelinegro estaba casi en su límite, por lo que se acercó caminando y al estar solo a unos centímetros, extendió sus brazos hacía él. Fue Gold quien acortó distancias, abrazándolo con fuerza y llorando todo lo que no consiguió desahogar en tres días. Fue correspondido por brazos que no estaban acostumbrados a dar cariño, pero en esos momentos hacían un gran y no vano esfuerzo.

-... - Silver no sabía qué decir. No estaba acostumbrado a tratar con personas. No sabía bien cómo brindar apoyo o palabras de ánimos, por lo que simplemente acarició la espalda y el cabello de aquel que tenía entre sus brazos.

Al día siguiente, Gold despertó apoyado en el hombro de Silver, quien dormía plácidamente a su lado, sosteniéndole, además, una mano. Esa noche, cuando llegaron a casa del de ojos dorados, Silver le colocó una toalla húmeda y fresca sobre la frente y los ojos, para aliviar un poco su pesadez por su pérdida y deshinchar sus ojos debido al reciente llanto. A petición de Gold acabó por quedarse a su lado. "Me está costando conciliar el sueño" le dijo el moreno, luego de varios minutos de estar tranquilo y quieto en el regazo del pelirrojo, por lo que Silver, con las mejillas totalmente sonrojadas, accedió a cantarle una nana. No fue sino hasta las seis de la mañana, cuando el sol hacia amago de querer asomarse por el horizonte, que el de ojos plateados decidió dormir también, tras haberse asegurado que Gold no se despertara durante la noche.

Era la primera vez que veía una expresión tan pacífica y despreocupada en el blanco rostro del pelirrojo. Parecía una persona completamente diferente, en especial considerando que estaban juntos en la misma cama, es decir, meses atrás, Silver habría pulverizado a Gold con la mirada, sino es que con otros métodos, si le hubiera siquiera insinuado semejante petición de pasar juntos la noche. Y ni hablar de la canción de cuna que le tarareó para ayudarlo a relajarse.

Decidió levantarse con intenciones de preparar el desayuno, pero en medio de eso, un montón de recipientes de plástico se le cayeron encima mientras intentaba sacar algo del mueble.

\- ¡rayos, rayos! – murmuraba mientras recogía el desastre a velocidad rayo.

\- ¿Estás bien, qué sucedió? – preguntó Silver, quien se despertó debido al escándalo, entrando por la puerta.

\- se me cayeron estas cosas cuando quise agarrar la harina – le respondió – pero descuida, estoy... - levantó la mirada y notó que el pelirrojo se le acercaba. También notó la oscura camiseta con el cuello y parte de los hombros cortada a tijera por el mismo Silver, podía decirlo gracias a las pocas hilachas que sobresalían, haciendo contraste con la blanca piel de su pecho, junto con los bóxers azul marino que traía. De no ser porque aun estaba deprimido, le enseñaba ahí mismo donde estaba parado quien mandaba – mu~y bien.

\- ¿Seguro? Déjame ayudarte – tomó los recipientes y poco tuvo que estirarse para colocarlos en su lugar - ¿Por qué no me despertaste? – Fue en ese momento que Gold lo tomó de un brazo, le dio una vuelta y lo acorraló contra una pared cercana, mirándole directamente a los ojos - ¿Q-Qué haces? Gold...

El mencionado no dejaba de mirar a su presa. Por cada segundo que pasaba, sin que el pelinegro no dijera una palabra y se mantuviera viéndole de esa forma tan penetrante, el sonrojo en las mejillas de Silver aumentaba, al igual que su nerviosismo. Se veía incapaz de sostenerle la mirada por mucho tiempo y eso, Gold podía notarlo. Tomó el blanco mentón del pelirrojo y lo obligó a encararlo.

\- siempre contestas mis llamadas – le dijo sin dejar de verle – pero jamás me dejas verte ¿Por qué?

\- G-Gold, yo...

\- dímelo... por favor, dímelo...

\- porque... yo quiero estar ahí para ti, cuando necesites algo, pero - su voz se quebró ligeramente. Por un lado, temía decírselo y no poder controlar lo que sucedería en base a lo que dijera, pero por otro lado, sabía que no podría ocultarlo mucho más – cuando estoy contigo, soy incapaz de ocultar mis sentimientos. Soy incapaz de negarte algo y hasta las palabras se me escapan y no sé bien que ¡Ah! – el pelinegro no necesitaba escuchar mucho más. Rápidamente apresó la cintura del otro con un brazo, de modo que ambos sintieran el calor del cuerpo del otro, mientras que con su mano libre continuaba cerrándole el paso. Por instinto, el de ojos plateados apoyó las manos en el pecho de su captor; no intentaba apartarlo, pero era lo único que el poco, sino es que nulo, espacio que le quedaba, le permitía.

\- y sin embargo ahora estas aquí. Viniste, a pesar de no saber qué hacer contigo mismo cuando estas conmigo– Silver bajó su mirada. Se sentía avergonzado de sí mismo, pues él jamás había sido así. Él jamás había lidiado con ningún sentimiento semejante.

\- yo no sé lo que es tener una madre, mucho menos perder una – respondió -. Y tal vez no te conozco tan bien como otras personas más cercanas a ti, pero si sé que no ibas a llorar junto a cualquier persona y tu no lloras cuando estas a solas. Sabía que necesitarías desahogarte... y sabía que te desahogarías conmigo, porque tú me dejaste llorar en tu hombro cuando todo mi mundo se derrumbó.

\- jaja... - apoyó la mirada en el cuello del pelirrojo haciendo que éste se estremeciera – Silver, me traes loco por ti. No te vayas, no me dejes sin ti.

-... no, no me iré – consiguió mover sus brazos y volver a abrazarlo. Desde el momento en que decidió ir con él, sabía que ya no podría volver alejarse.

\- dímelo – dijo nuevamente, esta vez encarándolo nuevamente, rosando sus labios con los del otro – dime que te quedarás conmigo.

\- me quedaré – repitió, sus palabras viniendo no desde su razón, sino desde su corazón –, a tu lado, a donde sea que... - y ya no pudo seguir hablando, pues el beso tan profundo y desesperado en el que se vio envuelto, le impidió seguir pensando. En esos segundos, tan largos y placenteros, solo pudo sentir.

-... te amo – le dijo entre jadeos el de ojos dorados, juntando su frente con el de aquel que aun sostenía entre sus brazos.

\- y yo a ti – respondió Silver, recuperando el aliento y acariciando suavemente la mejilla de su pareja -. Gold, siempre estaré ahí para ti.

Fin


End file.
